haru_matsu_bokurafandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki Haruno
Mitsuki Haruno (春野 美月, はるの みつき, Haruno Mitsuki）is the main female protagonist of the manga series Haru Matsu Bokura. She is a 1st year high school student who works a part-time job at a cafe. Appearance Mitsuki is an average girl with an orange shoulder length hair and reddish brown eyes. In school, she is most often seen with her hair down but soon changes her hairstyle. Her school uniform consists of a white long sleeve blouse with a blue sailor style collar, a red bow tie, blue pleated skirt, socks and a pair of shoes. At work, she wears a black pants, black elbow length sleeve tops under a white t-shirt and a half apron. She usually puts up her hair in a pigtail style when she's on duty. Personality She is a shy and timid girl who only aims to be a normal high school student with real friends since entering in high school. Surprisingly, she became good friends with 4 popular ikemen from the basketball club who frequently hangs out at her workplace. She is specifically drawn to one of the boys name Towa who is always kind and helps her in certain situations. Because of him, she started to change and was able to become friends with a female classmate name Reina Yamada who has an unusual interest and hobby and a girl from the basketball club name Sudou Maki. Relationships Towa Asakura Towa is Mitsuki's classmate and love interest. He met Mitsuki at the cafe along with his friends namely Rui , Kyousuke and Ryuuji . They went there to help Ryuuji confess to the girl name Nana who also happens to work there. But they got Mitsuki upset, when he almost confessed to her and they found out she was the wrong girl. The following day, Towa initiates a friendly conversation with Mitsuki and made a promise not to bring fan girls along to the cafe since it was an important place for her. He kept his promise and helped mitsuki in times of troubles and unknowingly, Mitsuki fell for him. She told him about his childhood friend who also loves basketball like him and they develop a closer relationship. Aya Kamiyama Aya is Mitsuki's precious childhood friend. During elementary, they met at a basketball court in front of the cafe where Aya accidentally messed up Mitsuki's written essay. They quickly became friends after she opened up her struggles in school since she doesn't quite get along with her classmates. They frequently hang out at the court where they shared fun times together. Soon Aya left the country to live abroad due to his father's work and lost contact with her since then. Aya returned home and met Mitsuki at a basketball match yet she was skeptical at first because she has known Aya as a girl but turns out to be a boy all along. Aya persuaded Mitsuki to go on a date with him but she claims her hanging out with him is a way to get along with a grown-up childhood friend. Trivia *Mitsuki's favorite food is apple pie. *Has 2 younger sisters name Kana and Rika. Kana is a fan of Ryuuji while Rika si a fan of Towa. *She has a crush on Towa and calls him "Asakura-kun" while the rest of her close friends by their first name. *She works in a cafe called Words Cafe where she considers it an important place for her because in front of it is an outdoor basketball court where she met her precious childhood friend. *During 4th grade, she aimed to be top in her class but was isolated by her female classmates. Around that time, she met aya who was also a loner but sees him as a strong and cool girl and so they became very close friends. *She calls Aya "Aya-chan" because she thought he was a girl during their childhood days. *Her grades in class are just below average. *She has a basketball phone strap that was given to her by Towa.